plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 36
|Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Three |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Three |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't spend more than 3500 sun |Objective 2 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 35 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 37}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Jurassic Marsh - Day 36 was the 36th day of Jurassic Marsh. The Amberhead Zombie is introduced in this level, and he is a Jurassic Zombie wearing amber on his head, which is capable of absorbing slightly more damage than a knight helm. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The Amberhead Zombie is introduced in this level. The Amberhead Zombie is a zombie with a lot of health, even more than a Jurassic Fossilhead, capable of absorbing 2400 damage per shot before dying. The player can use the same strategies they used to counter Jurassic Fossilheads, but with leveled up plants if possible. For the level itself, the player must protect 3 Toadstools. The main problem is the sun limit. While the limit is generous, there are some Jurassic Gargantuars to worry about, as well as the aforementioned Amberhead Zombie. T. Rex is the only dinosaur in this level, which will make some zombies like Amberhead Zombie or Jurassic Bully very quick, eventually eating the Toadstools. Waves 3 2 4 |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 |note3 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 3 4 2 3 4 |special4 = 2 3 4 |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 1 1 5 5 |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = 1 5 1 2 4 5 3 3 3 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |special7 = 1 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 5 3 1 3 5 2 2 2 2 2 5 5 5 5 5 |note9 = Final flag |special9 = 1 3 5}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Power Lily **Winter Melon **Pea-nut **Lava Guava **Primal Peashooter **Primal Potato Mine **Gold Bloom **Imitater *Plant Primal Peashooters in front of the top and bottom Toadstools and protect them with Pea-nuts when you can. *Plant a Primal Potato Mine in the middle lane to take out the first Amberhead Zombie and the two Jurassic Bullys. *Plant a Winter Melon in the first column of the middle row to slow everything down a bit. *Plant Primal Peashooters in the top and bottom lanes, and protect them with Pea-nuts. Plant extra Primal Peashooters behind them, and keep using your Primal Potato Mines and Lava Guavas, as the zombies will keep breaking through. *Surprisingly, it is the top and bottom lanes that are the hardest to defend, not the ones with the Toadstools. Strategy 2 *''Created by WellWizard'' *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Dusk Lobber (Mine was level 3) **Primal Potato Mine **Aloe **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb (Any Instant) **Perfume Shroom (Not sure if you really need this one) *The Toadstools are capable of defending the first two waves without any help, so put Aloe and Chard Guard together on rows 1 and 5, on columns 4 and 5. Together, they make a great and very effective staller. But most importantly, cheap. Make sure to build a column of Moonflowers on column 2. *At the first flag, start planting Dusk-Lobbers in Columns 1 and 3. They are your main offense. Then use the Primal Potato Mines to take care of the gargantuars and/or the fossilheads. *Continue planting more Dusk-Lobbers and finishing the columns of Aloe and Chard Guards. By now your defense should be good enough to take care of the rest of the zombies, but the Primal Potato Mines and Cherry Bombs will make the battle a lot quicker. *Always use Perfume-Shroom if you need too, it's a good counter-measure to the Dinosaurs. *(Note: I always used Cherry Bomb, Primal Potato Mine, and Perfume-shroom as often as possible and still had 900 sun left of the goal, you don't need to worry too much about overspending.) Walkthrough How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 36's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without any lawn mowers